Dime
by slxn
Summary: Ulrich decide mostrarle a Yumi lo que siente por ella, pero las cosas no salen como el hubiese querido. Entonces comienza una historia de cambios y luchas internas. ¿Conseguirán Yumi y Ulrich aclarar sus sentimientos?
1. La playa

**Mi primer fic. ¡Qué nervios! Como ya sabreis, es un Yumi/Ulrich que espero, se os haga entretenido. Feliz lectura!**

* * *

Ulrich se sentó solo bajo el caluroso sol, observando silenciosamente como los otros estudiantes disfrutaban su día en la playa. El profesor de Biología decidió llevar la clase de excursión a la playa. Se situaron en una calita pequeña, lejos del gentío, para realizar un trabajo que consistía en encontrar fósiles, cuantos más mejor. El grupo se instaló al lado de un chiringuito, por si les apetecía tomar algo. Odd, Aelita, Jeremie y Yumi se fueron a bañarse un rato, pero Ulrich, que no tenía ganas (como venía siendo habitual estos días) prefirió tumbarse al sol un rato. Fue solo cuando estaba al borde de la inconsciencia cuando oyó un grito en la distancia. Abrió los ojos. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio…

"¡Quítame las manos de encima!"

Ulrich vio como un chico intentó poner sus brazos alrededor de la delgada figura de Yumi, pero ella le empujaba. La usual indiferencia de Ulrich se convirtió en una ferviente ira. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquel chaval?

Ulrich se levantó y se dirigió hacia allí y se puso entre ellos, empujando el chico con más fuerza de la necesaria. No se atrevió a tocar a Yumi. Ella estaba empapada, goteando de su baño en el mar, y…

Ulrich sacudió su cabeza. No debía distraerse.

"Vaya, pero si es El Mudo. ¿Qué te pica ahora, Ulrich? ¿Te hemos despertado de tu sueño de cien años, bello durmiente?." El chaval rió a su pésima broma.

"Te dijo que la dejaras en paz. No me toques las nar…"

"¡Puedes hablar!" exclamó el chico, haciéndose el sorprendido. Se giró y llamó a sus amigos. "Hey, chicos, el zombi…"

Ulrich caminó rápidamente directo hacia el chico, y éste, sabiendo la fama de Ulrich con las artes marciales, decidió que mejor se iba y le dejaba en paz. Dejó la escena tan rápido como vino, yendo al paseo y reuniéndose con sus compañeros de clase. Yumi le miró un momento y salió del agua. Ulrich la siguió. Cuando se acercaron, el chico del chiringuito le preguntó a Yumi si estaba bien y Ulrich fue a la parte de atrás del chiringuito. Se encaró con la pared, golpeándola furiosamente. ¿Por qué la tocó de esa manera, le habló de esa manera, la miró de esa manera? Eso le ponía enfermo… Oyó al chico preguntar a Yumi si podría vigilar un momento el puesto y ésta le dijo que sí.

"Ulrich"

Era ella. Se giró. Hacía tiempo que no se daba cuenta de lo guapa que era. ¿Había estado rehuyéndole solo por no enamorarse? ¿Tan estúpido era?

"¿Por qué narices has hecho eso?" le gritó Yumi, con los brazos en jarras.

"¡Te estaba protegiendo de ese imbécil! ¡Pero de nada!" Le contestó.

"No te tengo que dar las gracias. ¿Quién te dijo que necesitaba protección?" la discusión subía de volumen. Se acercó a él para atraparlo contra la pared. "¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Puedo protegerme sola, ya lo sabes!"

Un simple paso a un lado bastaría para evitar ser atrapado, pero el secretamente quería ser empujado contra la pared por ella. "Lo sé". No había apenas espacio delante o detrás de él. Solo entonces notó que era más alto que ella.

"¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?" exigió Yumi, empujándolo contra la pared. "Primero me evitas por ninguna razón, y luego apareces pegando a uno de mis amigos"

"¿Dejarías que uno de tus amigos te tocara de esa manera?" preguntó incrédulo, gritando.

"¿Qué…?" preguntó Yumi confusa, caminando hacia atrás lentamente. La perspectiva de él la asustó un poco. Sabía que en el fondo tenía razón.

Yumi quiso dejarlo estar y se giró para irse, pero Ulrich la cogió del brazo y la hizo retroceder, quedando ella ahora en el lado de la pared.

"¿Dejarías que uno de tus amigos te tocara de esa manera?" repitió Ulrich. Dio un paso hacia delante.

"¿Qué significaría eso para ti?" preguntó ella defensivamente. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan dominante? Yumi lo fulminó con la mirada, y cuando notó que su espalda chocó contra la pared, sus manos automáticamente se posaron en el torso de Ulrich para no quedar aplastada.

"¿Qué soy para ti?" exigió él.

Ella enarcó una ceja, frunciendo el ceño mientras luchaba por encontrar la lógica en su pregunta. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Y con eso, él presionó sus labios contra los de ella, poniéndole las manos a los dos lados de la cabeza. Una descarga eléctrica los recorrió a ambos desde los labios hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Una agradable sensación se extendió por sus cuerpos. Yumi abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. ¡Ulrich la estaba besando!

"¿Soy tu amigo?" murmuró Ulrich en sus labios, sus manos se deslizaban desde sus hombros hasta su cintura. "Dime". Ulrich siguió besándola y Yumi no es que hiciera mucho por pararle tampoco…

Estaba confundida, intentando mantenerse de pié, fallando, por lo que se tuvo que apoyar en él. Solo estaba envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ulrich para mantenerse en equilibrio. Solo eso…

Cuando un gemido escapó de sus labios, supo que estaba perdida.

Ulrich se separó un poco, dejando sus manos en las caderas de ella. Yumi sacudió la cabeza, intentando perder los vestigios del beso. ¿A qué intentaba jugar?

"Dime" repitió jadeando. Yumi se dio cuenta de que el pelo de Ulrich estaba despeinado. Parece que no solo se limitó a enroscarse en su cuello.

"Sí" respondió lentamente después de vacilar, empujándose de la pared, pero continuaba atrapada. Gimió de frustración.

Entonces Ulrich lo hizo otra vez, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, besándola lentamente esta vez. Ella enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, besando libremente, enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ulrich. Tenía sed de sus labios. ¿Por qué se sentía tan libre? ¿Por qué él estaba besándola otra vez?

¿Por qué _ella le estaba besando_ otra vez?

Lo que comenzó lentamente se empezaba a transformar en algo intenso, desesperado, se besaban con toda la pasión contenida tanto tiempo. Profundizaron el beso. Ulrich empezó a besar el cuello de ella hasta volver a su boca. Jamás se habían sentido tan extasiados. Siguieron hasta que empezaron a necesitar aire. Se separaron por segunda vez.

"Dejas a ése que te toque porque era tu amigo. Nosotros somos mejores amigos y tú nunca me dejas hacer nada"

"Mi relación con un chico no determina que debe hacer conmigo" Yumi frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que los brazos de Ulrich estaban apretados alrededor de su cintura. No podía moverse ni aunque lo intentara.

"Al contrario" remarcó Ulrich, besándola en la mejilla. "He necesitado este beso durante mucho tiempo, ahora…" la besa en la otra mejilla "No puedo parar" beso en la frente "No quiero parar".

Yumi cerró los ojos. No quería creerle. Estos últimos días en los que él estuvo prácticamente ignorándola le habían dolido mucho.

"He sido un estúpido." Dijo Ulrich. Yumi seguía forcejeando, intentando escapar de Ulrich. Se empezaba a agobiar por las dudas. "Te necesito. Sin ti, soy nada" admitió Ulrich. Yumi paró, mirando sus verdes ojos. ¿Iba en serio? ¿No estaba bromeando? "¿Yumi, entiendes lo que digo, verdad?"

"Yo…" contestó. Yumi se estremeció cuando los dedos de Ulrich se pasearon vagamente por su espalda.

"Te evitaba porque me estabas volviendo loco y no podía hacer frente a eso. Cuando empezaste a hacer lo mismo, me di cuenta de que necesitaba poder mirarte, oírte, necesitaba abrazarte, reír contigo. Maldita sea, necesitaba besarte hasta no poder más."

Ella enrojeció fieramente y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. ¿Iba en serio? Esto era lo que se esperaría de alguno de sus admiradores, ¿pero Ulrich? Él era demasiado tranquilo y sereno para hacer algo así; y tampoco bromearía sobre esas cosas. Era realmente contradictorio.

"¿Yumi?" pregunto él preocupado. No había hablado durante un rato.

"¿Sí?" murmuró ella contra su camiseta. Su abrazo se relajó, Yumi le miró profundamente un instante, agachó la cabeza y se fue. No estaba rechazándole. Solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Su corazón continuaba latiendo mientras se tumbaba al sol y recordaba la pasión de sus labios. La relación era platónica. Eso era. No podía haber mas avances. Él tenía que estar lejos de ella.

Se tumbó al sol un rato, intentando no pensar en nada. Sabía que el clon de William haría bien el trabajo de ciencias, y ahora mismo no estaba mucho para más quebraderos de cabeza. Media hora después, una sombra la cubrió, y aguantó la respiración, esperando, pero él se sentó a su lado, quizá demasiado cerca.

"Yumi yo…, lo siento." Se disculpó Ulrich.

"Ulrich, no has hecho nada malo." Dijo Yumi dulcemente. Sin pensarlo, le acarició la cara y se miraron durante un tiempo. Quizá fuera impresión de Yumi, pero cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro, sus labios cada vez más cerca. "No deberíamos estar haciendo esto" La proximidad de él la ponía muy nerviosa.

Sus labios se juntaron como atraídos con un imán, por tercera vez, apasionado y lleno de amor, por las dos partes.

"No quiero estropear nuestra amistad, Ulrich, no puedo."

"Yumi…"

"Nos vemos luego" y se fue. No volvieron a acercarse el resto del día. Jeremie, Odd y Aelita no dijeron nada al respecto, puesto que el beso que habían visto era suficiente explicación. Todos realizaron su trabajo y a las cinco de la tarde, volvieron a Kadic.

* * *

**Bueno, gracias por leer mi fic. Espero haya gustado. Pronto colgaré el segundo cap. Dejad un review si quereis que reciba tomatazos o flores, si creeis que vale la pena que siga o no, si pensais que mañana va a llover.. :)**


	2. Tensión

**Aquí os dejo el segundo cap. ¡Feliz lectura!**

* * *

Yumi se ponía el chándal para ir a clase de pentak-silat. No le apetecía ir, pero sabía que si se limitaba a no hacer nada, empezaría a darle vueltas al «asunto» y no quería, aunque de ambas maneras tuviera que verle.

Aelita entró en la habitación. Aelita y Yumi compartían habitación.

"¿Vas al gimnasio?" preguntó Aelita.

"Sí, tengo clase"

"¿Sabes? Ulrich y tú deberíais enseñarnos algo de eso que hacéis al resto. Sería útil para Lyoko y por lo menos a Jeremie le serviría por si le ataca X.A.N.A. Ya sabes lo «hábil» que es para pelear. ¿Qué dices?"

"Lo siento 'Lita, pero no es que tenga mucho tiempo y además Ul…, bueno él os podría enseñar"

"Está bien. No te preocupes. Nos las apañaremos. Pásatelo bien" Aelita decidió no insistir, ya que parecía que su amiga estaba con la cabeza en otro sitio.

"Gracias"

Yumi salió de la habitación y Aelita cogió el móvil y marcó.

"¿Jeremie? Creo que tenemos un problema…"

……………………………..

Ulrich abrió la puerta del gimnasio y entró.

"¡Ulrich, querido!" la irritante voz de Sissi se registró en su cerebro.

"¿Sissi?" Y no solo Sissi, sino Hiroki y Johnny también estaban allí.

"Me encanta que la gente se interese tanto por este gran deporte, aunque no sé yo si es el deporte lo que más les interesa." dijo Jim "Acercaos vosotros. Stern, deja la bolsa y ven tú también. Hoy, como estáis los novatos, haremos cosas básicas." Jim miró a su alrededor "¿Dónde está tu amiga Ishiyama?"

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Yumi. El corazón de Ulrich se aceleró. Al igual que él, se extrañó al ver a Sissi allí, pero eso tenía una «buena» explicación; lo que más la sorprendió fue ver a Johnny e Hiroki.

"¿Qué narices hacéis vosotros aquí? ¿Y tú Sissi? Este es un deporte de habilidad e inteligencia, algo de lo que careces"

"Vaya, nos hemos levantado con el pie izquierdo hoy, ¿verdad flacucha?"

"Chicas, chicas. Ishiyama deja la bolsa y ven aquí" se apresuró a atajar Jim

"Qué bien, hermanita. Hoy podré veros a ti y a Ulrich juntos como peleáis" dijo Hiroki

"¡Cállate!" Dijeron Yumi y Ulrich a la vez, quienes enrojecieron al instante, mientras Hiroki se partía de risa.

Comenzaron estirando y luego empezaron con algo de defensa. Aquello era como una clase de repaso para Ulrich y Yumi. Sissi era realmente torpe, hasta Jim no sabia si reír o llorar. Hiroki y Johnny hacían lo que podían. Eran pequeños y no tenían mucha coordinación.

"Vale, a ver, vosotros" dijo Jim dirigiéndose a Sissi, Hiroki y Johnny. "Ya está bien por hoy. Ya nos veremos otro día, cuando sepáis distinguir una pierna de un brazo."

Se fueron y Ulrich y Yumi se quedaron solos.

"Bueno, como vosotros ya sabéis algo, o por lo menos prestáis atención" ambos fruncieron el ceño "quiero que, Ishyama, aproveches cualquier oportunidad para tumbarle y tú, Stern, intenta no perder el equilibrio y volver el ataque contra ella. ¿Estáis preparados?"

Yumi y Ulrich se miraron a los ojos por primera vez en toda la tarde. Un escalofrió los recorrió a ambos.

Empezaron con la lucha. A Jim le encantaba verlos pelear. Se coordinaban como uno solo. Yumi dirigió una patada a la cabeza de Ulrich, pero éste se agachó y Yumi rápidamente aprovecho para barrerle las piernas, por lo que él cayó, pero ágilmente cogió el brazo de Yumi y ambos cayeron, Yumi encima de Ulrich.

"Deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos así" dijo Ulrich, mientras recogía un mechón del pelo de Yumi y se lo colocaba detrás de la oreja, mirándola. Su nariz rozaba con la de ella. No pudo evitar mirar sus labios. Yumi sacudió su cabeza, evitando pensar en la última vez que estuvieron tan cerca. Se levantó (muy a su pesar) y se sentó. Ayudó a Ulrich a incorporarse y él se frotó el tobillo.

"¿Te he hecho daño?" le preguntó Yumi. Jim se acercó.

"No, tranquila. He pasado cosas peores" respondió Ulrich

"Lo dejaremos aquí. Hasta la próxima, chicos. Ah, por cierto, si veis a Della Robbia, decidle que quiero hablar con él sobre una persona llamada "Paco", a ver si le suena."

"Adiós Jim" se despidió Yumi.

"¿Puedes caminar?" pregunto Yumi.

"Sí"

Ulrich pensó que si la tensión fuese algo palpable, se tropezaría con ella por todas partes. Yumi se sentó en el banco y se puso la chaqueta. Ulrich hizo lo mismo y salieron del gimnasio.

"Puedo acompañarte, si quieres, por si acaso" dijo Yumi, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

"Vamos al mismo sitio ¿no?" contestó refiriéndose a las habitaciones.

"Si, es verdad" Yumi se removió, nerviosa.

Silenciosamente, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a las salita de estar que había al lado de las habitaciones. Allí estaban Jeremie, Odd y Aelita. Los tres levantaron la vista, sorprendidos, cuando los vieron llegar juntos. El trío sonrió pícaramente.

"¿Nos hemos perdido algo?" preguntó Odd.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Continuará...**


	3. Dudas y sed

"¿Nos hemos perdido algo?" preguntó Odd.

"Voy a ducharme" anunció Ulrich.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" pregunto Aelita cuando Ulrich se fue.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Yumi sentándose en el sofá.

"Habéis venido juntos. Después de lo ocurrido..." comenzó Jeremie

"¿Cómo que después de lo ocurrido? ¿Qué…?" de repente Yumi lo entendió "¡Pero como sois tan… malas personas como para espiarnos!" chilló Yumi.

"Eh, eh, no estábamos espiando, estabais bien a la vista. ¡Qué besos! No sé como le rechazas" dijo Odd, que ya se reía del todo.

"No es asunto tuyo, Odd. Por cierto, Jim te busca. Dijo no sé qué sobre un tal «Paco»" a esto, Odd paró de reírse inmediatamente. Yumi se fue a su habitación y cogió ropa para ducharse. Ya en la ducha se puso a pensar ¿Por qué le rechazaba? ¿Porque eran "solo" amigos? Pues para ser "solo" amigos, habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos. No. A lo que Yumi tenía miedo era a lo que pudiera pasar, por el peligro que representaba X.A.N.A., por las discusiones que solían tener -por William o cualquier tontería- que terminaban en dos o más días sin dirigirse la palabra. Si ellos rompieran ¿cómo iba a ser? No sería agradable pasar todos los días cerca de él, ni agradable para Aelita, Jeremie y Odd estar entre dos personas que no se hablan.

Por el contrario, todo lo que ella sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, cuando se miraban, cuando reían juntos, en clase de pentak-silat o incluso peleando contra X.A.N.A., no lo podía ignorar. Muchas veces había querido besarle, tener el valor para decirle que estaba enamorada de él, pero nunca había podido hacerlo. El otro día, en la playa, cuando se besaban, nunca pensó que pudiera llegar sentir lo que sentía por Ulrich, lo qué sintió cuando él le dijo que la necesitaba. No sabía qué pensar, a veces se mostraba tan… _raro_. Una voz la sacó de sus tormentosos pensamientos.

"¿Vas a pasarte ahí el resto de tu existencia o piensas salir? ¿Tanta roña tienes?"

"¡Aelita! ¡Qué susto me has dado! Lo siento, ahora salgo."

Salió de la ducha y se sentó a secarse el pelo con la toalla. Aelita se sentó a su lado.

"Yumi, ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero estás como ausente desde que volvimos de la playa y sé que es por Ulrich, no por la extinción de las tortugas marinas." dijo Aelita, al ver que Yumi protestaba. "Haz lo que creas conveniente, pero no vale la pena estar así. Vosotros no os veis, pero nosotros sí, y te aseguro que no es simple encaprichamiento. La tensión que hay cuando estáis juntos es por algo. ¿Por qué crees que se pone tan arisco en lo tocante a William? Siempre te lo he dicho Yumi, él te quiere, y mucho, y sabes mejor que yo que Ulrich no va bes…

"Aelita, para, por favor" cortó Yumi.

"Dime una cosa" Aelita la miró fijamente a los ojos. "¿Tú le quieres?"

Yumi dudó, pero no le respondió.

"Solo quiero no pasarlo mal, ¿entiendes?" empezó a vestirse.

"Ulrich debe estar pasándolo fatal. Si ya de por si es callado, ahora parece haber perdido la capacidad de hablar. "¿Qué demonios pasó en la playa, aparte del beso?"

"… Prefiero no hablar del tema" y se fue del baño.

Ulrich ya se había duchado y estaba en su cama leyendo un cómic, que ni siquiera podía distraerle de sus pensamientos, dirigidos, claro está, a la guapa japonesa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía leer sin tener que pensar en ella? Hoy, en el gimnasio, había vuelto a estar cerca, unos milímetros más y habría podido besarla de nuevo, y sentir todo lo que ella le hacía sentir. A estas alturas era imposible intentar negarse a sí mismo que no le gustaba, que no estaba enamorado de ella. Como decía Odd, estaba hasta las trancas. No podía evitarlo. Y hablando de (o mejor dicho, pensando en) el rey de Roma…

"Tío, ¿qué narices te pasa? ¿Por qué no has bajado a cenar? ¿Qué quieres, morirte de hambre?"

"Odd, no me apetecía cenar, y menos me apetece que ahora me des la brasa ¿vale? No necesito comer a todas horas como tú" dijo Ulrich acobardado.

"Vaya, vaya. Parece que el amor te afecta después de todo" Ulrich le tiró el cómic a la cabeza.

"Vale, vale, dejaré los temas amorosos por hoy, pero que conste que creo que deberías hacer algo al respecto. No me apetece que estéis poseídos por el mal humor de X.A.N.A. durante los próximos meses, o años, que con vosotros no se sabe" dijo Odd. Ulrich se tumbó y le dio la espalda a su compañero.

"¿No decías que ibas a dejarlo?" inquirió Ulrich.

"Hablo en serio, Ulrich. Tú no te ves, pero estás… fatal. No tienes muy buena pinta desde que volviste de la playa. No hablas mucho y menos con Yumi. Se supone que un beso siempre alegra un poco la cara" dijo Odd.

"¿Qué?" Ulrich se incorporó "¿Cómo que un beso? ¿Cómo sabes…? ¡Estuviste espiando!"

"Oh no, por favor, otra vez no, que Yumi ya nos ha echado la bronca. Te digo que no espiábamos, que estabais a la vista y no esperaras que no nos llame la atención veros besándoos."

"¿Yumi?" Su cabeza se perdió un momento. ¿No podemos dejar el tema?" dijo Ulrich tajante.

"Ulrich…" al ver la seria mirada de su amigo, decidió dejarlo estar. "Está bien, pero esto no ha acabado aquí"

Odd cogió a Kiwi y se lo puso encima de la cama y ambos se durmieron. Ulrich no podía conciliar el sueño. Un rato después de que Odd se durmiera, oyó pasar a Jeremie y a Aelita despotricando contra X.A.N.A., y a Sissi discutir con Herb y Nicolas antes de que se fueran a dormir. Empezó a adormilarse y tuvo una pesadilla, donde William y Yumi se reían de él en Lyoko, y William le decía que nunca estaría con Yumi, quien a su vez, le decía que prefería mil veces estar virtualizada para siempre con William, que tener que verle la cara todos los días. Ulrich se despertó de golpe y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan tonto. Se levantó (era la una de la madrugada) y decidió ir a beber algo.

Salió de la habitación y fue hacia la mini-cocina que tenían ellos al lado de la salita de estar, medio a oscuras, y se puso un vaso de agua. No fue hasta que se dio la vuelta y empezó a beber cuando vio que había alguien sentado en la mesa, con la cabeza ente las manos. No encontró el interruptor de la luz, así que se acercó a tientas y ese alguien levantó la cabeza. Una melena larga y lisa se movió. Yumi.

"¿Yumi? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?" preguntó Ulrich.

"Yo… estoo…, tenía algo de sed y…" paró "¿y tú?"

"¿Yo? Ehh, tenía algo de sed también. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó él preocupado. Se estaba empezando a notar la tensioncilla en el ambiente.

"¿Por qué?" Yumi se levantó y fue a ponerse más agua. _Necesitaba_ algo fresco. Ulrich se sentó en el sofá, y encendió la lámpara que había en la mesita y siguió bebiendo. Yumi no sabía si sentarse, así que permaneció de pié.

"Puedes sentarte, no muerdo"

Yumi vaciló y se sentó a un extremo del sofá; al otro extremo estaba Ulrich.

"Tienes los ojos rojos" comentó Ulrich.

"Será de no dormir"

"Será eso"

Estuvieron varios minutos sin decir nada, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, mirando a cualquier parte menos a los ojos del otro. La aparición de Ulrich hacía que Yumi sintiera más ganas de echarse a llorar, pero en sus brazos. Él sabía que sus ojos no estaban rojos de no dormir, algo le pasaba seguro.

"Lo siento" dijo Ulrich. Yumi le miró. "No tuve que hacer nada ese maldito día. Esto no estaría pasando. Seríamos… amigos." Levantó la cabeza, y como siempre pasaba cuando se miraban, un hormigueo se extendió por sus extremidades.

"Ulrich, no todo es culpa tuya. Yo también dejé que… bueno, que me besaras. Te dejé y te besé yo también" se levantó y fue a dejar el vaso en el fregadero. Ulrich hizo lo mismo.

"Bueno, me vuelvo a la cama. Buenas noches"

"Ulrich, espera." Yumi le cogió del brazo. Ulrich se dio la vuelta y Yumi deslizó la mano. Estaba nerviosa. "Yo también debería pedirte perdón, por haberte rechazado de esa manera tan brusca. Me ofusqué mucho." Silencio "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Se acercó un poco más a Ulrich, sus cuerpos casi rozaban.

"Supongo que sí" respondió, nervioso también. Quería besarla hasta no poder respirar, abrazarla durante toda la noche.

Yumi titubeó un momento y lo miró a los ojos profundamente.

"¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste en la playa?" sus pensamientos retrocedieron.

"_Te necesito. Sin ti, soy nada" […] "…_ _Necesitaba poder mirarte, oírte, necesitaba abrazarte, reír contigo. Maldita sea, necesitaba besarte hasta no poder aguantar."_

Ulrich rodeó la cintura de Yumi con sus brazos, como aquel día, y ella se acurrucó en él. Se quedaron así durante un momento, hasta que se separaron quedando frente a frente, nariz con nariz, y sus labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Se besaron durante un largo rato, sintiendo que la pieza que faltaba en sus corazones había sido reconstruida. Ulrich apoyó su frente en la de Yumi. Ella paseó sus dedos por la espalda de él, besándolo en la mejilla. Ulrich la besó de nuevo. No podían parar.

"Te amo."

Yumi se quedó pasmada un momento, hasta que proceso las palabras. Sintió que explotaba de felicidad. Le acarició sonriéndole y le besó.

"Yo también te amo."

Se abrazaron, más de lo que ya estaban y siguieron besándose.

"Por mucho que me repatee decirlo, deberíamos dormir un poco." Dijo Ulrich.

"Lo sé. ¿Crees que deberíamos contarlo?"

Ulrich sonrío.

"¿Y si les dejamos que lo descubran? Siempre nos están dando la paliza."

Yumi sonrió también.

"Está bien." Le besa. "¿Me acompañas a mi habitación?" dijo haciendo pucheritos.

"Pero solo porque eres tú, eh" dijo Ulrich riéndose.

En la puerta de la habitación intercambiaron un beso y Ulrich se fue a dormir, pensando en lo que había pasado.

* * *

Weno, aquí traigo el 3r capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. ^^ Para decirme lo que sea ya sabeis, el botoncito del review.

Gracias a **Chulimila** por agregarme a su lista de favoritos!!


	4. El guaperas siempre en medio

Aquí os traigo el quinto capítulo, esta vez con un poco más de acción. Espero que os guste.

Quiero agradecer el apoyo de **Ashrriel** desde que comencé a idear esta historia y los ánimos de **nickiii.**

¡Feliz lectura!

* * *

Sábado por la mañana.

El grupo estaba en la salita. No había nadie más. Odd estaba jugando con Kiwi, aprovechando que Jim estaba de excursión con los alumnos de primero; Aelita y Jeremie, para variar, hablaban sobre X.A.N.A. y como vencerlo; Ulrich… él estaba en su mundo donde solo una guapa japonesa existía.

"Hola chicos." Yumi llevaba unas hojas. Se sentó en el sofá, "curiosamente" cerca de Ulrich y se miraron brevemente.

"¿Qué es eso Yumi? Preguntó Jeremie distraídamente.

"Es sintaxis. En Lengua nos han hecho hacer un montón de ejercicios de analizar frases y estoy un poco agobiada. Tengo algunas dudas."

"Pues a Ulrich es al que mejor se le da la Lengua" dijo Odd. Aelita le pegó un codazo. "¡Ay! ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! ¡Me ayuda con los deberes, 'Lita!

"Vale, lo siento, no lo sabía ¿no sabes que vengo de un mundo virtual?" dijo Aelita riéndose por lo bajo con Jeremie.

"Ulrich…" empezó Yumi.

"Tranquila, te ayudo." Dijo Ulrich rápidamente.

Odd, Jeremie y Aelita pusieron los ojos como platos.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué vienen ahora esas caras?" preguntó Ulrich.

"Vas a ayudarla con los deberes de, a Yumi." dijo Odd.

"A Yumi, le hablas a Yumi. ¡Os habláis entre vosotros!" dijo Jeremie.

"Ulrich, vámonos. ¡Rápido!" susurró Yumi.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Yumi, dejando pasmados al trío, entraron y Yumi cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella.

"Creo que casi nos pillan" dijo Yumi.

"Lo siento, me dejé llevar" dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

Ulrich se acercó a Yumi, la cogió por la cintura y la besó. Yumi enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Ulrich, para ahora, que sino no acabaré hoy los deberes" dijo Yumi riendo entre dientes.

"Está bien" refunfuñó Ulrich.

Se sentaron en el escritorio y pasaron la mañana estudiando. Cuando acabaron aún les quedaba un rato para estar juntos, pero justo cuando Ulrich empezó a buscar los labios de Yumi otra vez, Aelita abrió la puerta y se separaron bruscamente, por lo que Ulrich se cayó de la silla.

"Uhmm, ¿qué hacéis?" preguntó una sorprendida Aelita.

"Nada, nada, yoo… buscaba…buscaba la goma, sí, eso la goma" dijo Ulrich nerviosamente. Yumi asintió para corroborar su afirmación.

"Estáis muy raros esta mañana. ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros y no nos hemos enterado?" inquirió Aelita. "No soléis estar nerviosos, salvo cuando discutís, claro está."

"No ha pasado nada." Dijo tajantemente Yumi.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Aelita.

"¿Sí, Jeremie?... ¿Un ataque de X.A.N.A.?...Sí, están los dos conmigo…Bien, ahora vamos."

"Genial, a Odd le va a encantar perderse la comida." Dijo Ulrich.

"Vamos"

…………………….

En la fábrica…

"Venga, id a los escáneres. No sé qué tramará XA.N.A., pero mejor no saberlo. Odd ya está en Lyoko." Y con esto, Jeremie empezó el proceso de virtualización. "Transmitir…Ulrich; escanear…Yumi; escanear… Aelita; ¡Virtualización!"

En Lyoko (sector de las montañas)…

"Tengo que hablar con vosotros dos" dijo Odd, refiriéndose a Yumi y Ulrich. "¿Qué me he perdido?"

Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Lo siento chicos, pero se ha metido un virus y no voy a poder materializar el aerodeslizador de Yumi. Tendréis que compartir. No sé si el virus afecta solo a los vehículos, así que tened cuidado."

"No importa, Einstein; Aelita, mejor ven tú conmigo, que a una mala sabes manejar la tabla" dijo Odd. "Estoo, si no te importa ir con Ulrich, Yumi"

"No pasa nada, Odd. Vamos Ulrich." Ambos, en silencio, se alegraban. Yumi se subió a la moto «monorueda» y, sin que ni Odd ni Aelita se dieran cuenta, le dio un rápido beso en el cuello. Ambos se fueron, con Aelita y Odd detrás.

"La torre está hacia el norte." Dijo Jeremie.

"Entendido, Einstein." Dijo Odd. "Aelita, ¿no crees que entre Ulrich y Yumi ha pasado algo? Es que han pasado de ni mirarse a la cara a ayudarse y estar cerca el uno del otro. Es muy raro y Ulrich no me ha contado nada"

"Sí, Yumi a mí tampoco. Esta noche hablaré con ella."

Llegaron a la torre activada, y, como no, tenían comité de bienvenida.

"Tres cangrejos y un bloque. Uno para cada uno." Dijo Odd.

"Hay cuatro, listillo." Le dijo Ulrich.

"Lo, sé. El bloque es para mí, jeje. ¡Flecha láser!" y se lo cargó.

"Avaricioso" gruñó Ulrich. Yumi rió.

"Vamos, te dejo compartir mi cangrejo." Le dijo Yumi.

Se repartieron la faena. Aleita se dirigió hacia su cangrejo, que le atacó y casi le da, pero hábilmente se desplegó las alas, le lanzó el campo de energía y le dio, pero fue abatida por el cangrejo de Yumi, quien intentaba dirigir sus abanicos hacia la cabeza de su cangrejo con sus poderes telequinéticos. Rápidamente, se subió al cangrejo, cogió uno de los abanicos que había en el aire y le dio. Odd jugaba con el cangrejo al pilla-pilla, y si no llega a ser por el grito de Aelita, casi le derriban de la tabla. Se le oyó chillar ¡flecha láser! y el cangrejo había desaparecido, al mismo tiempo que pasaba Ulrich por abajo, mareando al cangrejo corriendo rápido como él sabía y de un salto se subió a la cabeza del crustáceo y le clavó uno de los sables que lleva.

Ulrich suspiró aliviado, cuando oyó un grito de Yumi. Miró a su alrededor alarmado y vio que Odd era desvirtualizado por el «guaperas» del William. Aelita había caído desmayada.

"¡Jeremie! ¿Qué le pasa a Aelita? ¿Por qué no va hacia la torre?" preguntó Ulrich.

"No lo sé. Debe de ser el ataque de X.A.N.A. intentaré hacer algo."

William y Yumi habían empezado a pelear. Ulrich corrió hacia ellos y se puso delante de Yumi, por lo que recibió un espadazo, que extrañamente le dolió, y entonces lo comprendió.

"¡Ulrich!" chilló Yumi. Enfadada se encaró a William.

"¡Yumi, no! ¡No dejes que te toque!" Ulrich se levantó y empezó a pelearse con William.

Yumi no sabía que hacer, así que fue hacia donde estaba Aelita y la empezó a sacudir.

"¡Aelita despierta! Te necesitamos."

"… ¿Jeremie?" Aelita estaba desorientada. Yumi sonrió.

"No, no soy el amor de tu vida, pero espero que él nos ayude en algo. Tienes que desactivar la torre, rápido."

"Voy." Aelita anteriormente había recibido un espadazo de William, por eso se encontraba débil. El ataque de X.A.N.A era astuto.

Ulrich había perdido uno de sus sables. Yumi fue hacia ellos y justo en ese momento, William le dio en la pierna a Ulrich y éste cayó. La intención de William era tirar a Ulrich al mar digital, pero Yumi le lanzó sus abanicos y le dieron en la espalda a William, quien dejó a Ulrich en el suelo y se dirigió hacia Yumi. Yumi llevaba las de perder, puesto que estaban al borde de un precipicio y William era más fuerte que ella. Ulrich empezó a despertar y vio a Yumi y William, que estaban cerca de él, pero no podía levantarse.

"William, no lo hagas, recuerda quién eras" Yumi intentaba disuadirlo sin éxito, mientras esquivaba su espada. "William, éramos amigos".

Entonces William paró y se quedó mirando a Yumi. Momentos después, lentamente, se acercó a ella y cogió su mano y con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla. Yumi estaba estática, esperando. William acercó sus labios a los de Yumi y los rozó, para darle un beso cerca de su boca. Se acercó al oído de Yumi.

"William…está… ¡muerto!" y empujó a Yumi hacia el mar digital.

"¡YUMI!" chilló Ulrich. Algo pasó rápido a su lado, pero no le importó. Yumi había caído. "¡Siempre supe que no eras de fiar, Dumbar!" Ulrich se levantó, ignorando el dolor de su pierna y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra William. Y entonces William se desintegró.

"Bien hecho, Aelita." Dijo la voz de Jeremie. Aelita había aprovechado para freír a William.

Ulrich se asomó al mar digital. Ni rastro de Yumi. Aelita fue a su lado.

"Dime que Jeremie hace milagros y desvirtualizó a Yumi antes de…" Ulrich tragó.

"Me lancé a por ella en cuanto la vi caer. Estaba a punto de cogerla cuando Jeremie la desvirtualizó."

Ulrich cayó de rodillas, conmocionado por el hecho de que casi pierde a Yumi. Oyó a Aelita decir algo y segundos después estaba de vuelta en la sala de los escáneres. Subió con ella a la sala del súper-ordenador y la vio allí, sentada en el suelo, con la cara blanca de la impresión. Aelita fue a abrazarla.

"Menudo susto nos has dado, Yumi."

"Gracias por intentar salvarme. Creí que me quedaba allí para siempre."

"El ataque de X.A.N.A. consistió en haceros sentir las heridas como si fueran reales. No es la primera vez que lo hace. Si hubieseis llegado a perder todos los puntos…" Jeremie le explicaba a Aelita.

Yumi miró a Ulrich. Ambos se estaban conteniendo, pero Ulrich fue hacia ella y se abrazaron fuertemente, sin mediar palabra. Aelita y Jeremie se miraron sonrientes. Cuando se separaron sus labios casi se rozan, pero no se llegaron a juntar. Los cuatro se fueron de la fábrica.

"¿Dónde está Odd?" preguntó Ulrich

"Se ha ido no sé donde a ver a Jim." Respondió Jeremie. Yumi y Ulrich lo comprendieron enseguida.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. ¿Qué pasará ahora con Ulrich y Yumi? ¿Significará algo para ellos el casi-beso de William? Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo.

Cualquier cosa que queráis contarme, quejas, consejos, la caída de la bolsa (XD), al botoncito del review

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. No debería haber empezado

**Weno, aquí el 5º capítulo. Siento el retraso; he estado un poco "desconectada" estos días. :S**

**Gracias a la gente que sigue el fic!**

**Espero que os guste. :)**

* * *

Por la noche…

Era pronto aún para la hora de la cena, pero Yumi, a quién no le apetecía compañía, se fue al comedor antes que el resto del grupo. Entró y cogió una bandeja para poner la comida, pero vio que Ulrich estaba sentado en la mesa de siempre. Dejó la bandeja y fue hacia él.

"¿Qué haces aquí? No es hora de cenar" le preguntó Ulrich.

"Lo mismo te digo" se sentó enfrente de él. Lo notaba raro. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada."

"Oh, vamos. Créeme que te conozco suficiente como para saber que algo va mal." Ulrich la miró intensamente unos instantes. Ella sonrió. "No me mires así."

"No es el mejor lugar para discutir esto. ¿No podemos ir a otro sitio?"

"Vamos a mi habitación."

* * *

En la habitación que Aelita y Yumi compartían…

Yumi se sentó en la cama y Ulrich en la silla del escritorio. Ulrich no sabía como explicarse.

"Ulrich, ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustando"

"¿Qué pasó entre William y tú?"

"¿Cuándo? Entre él y yo nunca ha habido nada y lo sabes."

"¡Casi te besas con él! Bueno no, te besaste del todo. No puedo creerlo; no hiciste nada para pararle." Ulrich explotó. Le sacaba de quicio que aún estando poseído por X.A.N.A., siempre estuviera él ahí, para fastidiarle. Siempre detrás de Yumi.

"Ulrich, yo no le besé. Fue él quien lo hizo, o X.A.N.A.; me pilló por sorpresa, yo…"

"¡Eso no justifica que no hicieras nada. Creí que lo que tú y yo teníamos significaba algo para ti!"

"¡Y por supuesto que significa algo para mí! ¿Crees que me gusta William? ¿Tan poco confías en mí?"

"Es que no sé qué pensar. Siempre ha estado ahí para ti, siempre rondando, para ver cuando caías en sus brazos."

"Si yo hubiera sabido lo que tú sentías por mí antes, quizá no le hubiera dejado acercarse tanto cuando estaba en la Tierra, porque nosotros hubiésemos estado juntos, pero no, tú nunca me dijiste nada. Nunca te quejaste y yo creí que no te importaba."

"¿Ahora tengo yo la culpa de que ése te bese? Te recuerdo que tú tampoco llevabas un papel en la frente que ponía «Te quiero Ulrich». ¿Cómo me iba a quejar delante tuya?"

"No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, eh? No solo nunca diste señales de nada sino que empezaste a evitarme, sin saber que yo estaba fatal, preguntándome el por qué. Ahora no puedes pedir explicaciones de lo que ha pasado entre William y yo"

"Mejor no me las des. No quiero imaginármelo. Quizá hubiera sido mejor no haber empezado nada, así ahora no habría nada por lo que discutir y William y tú seríais felices."

Esto último hizo trizas a Yumi. Ulrich le estaba diciendo en otras palabras que se arrepentía de estar con ella. Las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, pero no dejaría que él lo notara.

"Sabía que esto pasaría. Solo sabemos, bueno, supimos, mantener una amistad. ¿Comprendes ahora el por qué de «solo amigos»? Sabía que discutiríamos y que luego… acabaría todo. Siempre nos peleamos por lo mismo: celos."

Yumi salió furiosa de su habitación y se fue al bosque que había cerca de Kadic, se sentó en un árbol y dejó caer las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Ulrich escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar esto? ¿Acaso no podían ser más que amigos durante una semana?

"Ulrich…" Aelita entró en la habitación. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Nada. Ya me voy"

"Ulrich, espera." Pero Ulrich ya se había ido.

* * *

"¿Otro día que no bajas a cenar? Pero bueno, ¿a ti que te pasa? Esta mañana de buen humor y ahora nada. Tienes que explicarme ya qué está pasando."

Ulrich ya se había acostado y estaba intentado, pero por hacer algo diferente a pensar en Yumi, dormir. Sus esperanzas de conciliar el sueño se desvanecieron cuando Odd entró a la habitación y comenzó a pedir explicaciones.

"Sé que no duermes, Ulrich. Aelita me ha dicho que te ha visto… digamos preocupado. Y Yumi no contesta el móvil." Ulrich se incorporó. Odd comenzó a ponerse el pijama. "Mira Ulrich, quizá no sea el más indicado para dar consejos amorosos, pero soy tu amigo y si puedo, te ayudaré en lo que…"

"¿Y quién te dice a ti que necesito consejos amorosos? Te recuerdo que solo somos amigos." Odd enarcó una ceja.

"Mira Ulrich, no seré tan inteligente como Einstein, pero es que lo tuyo con Yumi es MUY obvio ¿sabes? Creo –y Aelita y Jeremie también- que entre Yumi y tú ha pasado algo que no me has contado"

"Odd, no hay nada que contar. Lo único que me apetece es dormir, así por lo menos no pienso en nada." Ulrich se ponía cada vez de peor humor.

Odd se sentó en su cama. Sabía que su amigo era muy reservado y no contaba sus problemas. Tendría que ponerse serio.

"Ulrich, no quiero que me lo cuentes para divertirme. ¿Crees que al resto del grupo nos hace gracia lo que os está pasando? Podrías abrirte un poquito."

"Madre mía, Odd. No pareces ni tú." Ulrich bufó, miró a Odd unos segundos y decidió que las cosas no podían empeorar más. Se lo contó. Desde la playa hasta la discusión, omitiendo los detalles.

* * *

Yumi decidió que ya era hora de ir volviendo a Kadic. Subió a las habitaciones y se encaminó hacia su cuarto. Lo único que deseaba era dormir y olvidarse de todo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró a Aelita despierta, que estaba leyendo.

"Yumi, al fin vuelves. Me estaba empezando a preocupar por ti." Yumi hizo caso omiso a Aelita y se puso la ropa para dormir. Aelita dejó el libro. "Yumi, sé que ha pasado algo, que no me chupo el dedo. He visto a Ulrich con mala cara."

Yumi se acostó y se dio la vuelta. No quería hablar. No podía hablar. Aelita se levantó, se sentó en la cama de Yumi y le quitó el edredón. Ésta se recostó en la cabecera de la cama y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

"Aelita, tengo sueño. ¿No puedes dejarme dormir?"

"Vamos, ¿qué ha pasado? Últimamente Ulrich y tú estáis muy raros. Primero no os hablabais, luego te ayuda con los deberes y tú aceptas subir con él en la moto sin problemas y ahora tú no apareces por ningún lado y a él parece que le hayan dicho que se le ha muerto alguien. No soy tonta, Yumi. Por favor, cuéntamelo, necesito saberlo." Yumi miró a Aelita y automáticamente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Aelita la abrazó y esperó a que se calmara. Si Yumi estaba llorando, la cosa era grave. Yumi se lo dijo todo.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Ya sabéis que cualquier sugerencia, crítica, comentario o simplemente decirme hola - al botoncito del review.**

**Gracias por leer :)**


	6. ¿Quién besa mejor?

Holaa! No, no me he muerto. Siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar antes, pero ya se sabe k en vacaciones... En fin, aquí os traigo el **último capítulo** :'( más largo de lo habitual. Espero que no sea muy malo. Quiero dedicarselo a todas las personas que lo han seguido desde el principio, que dejaron un review y/o favoritearon (la palabra tiene los derechos resevados xD) esta historia. Gracias por vuestro apoyo.

También querría comentar que si alguien se queire comunicar conmigo mediante **Twitter**, en mi perfil esta el link. (Si pincháis y veis que está en inglés no os procupeis, también lo uso en castellano.)

Y sin más cháchara comencemos (bueno, continuemos) la historia. Feliz lectura!

* * *

La mañana siguiente..

"…y estuvieron discutiendo y al final, cada uno por su lado. Parece que estén condenados a estar separados." Aelita y Odd ponían a Jeremie al tanto de lo que había pasado. Los tres estaban sorprendidos por todo lo que le había ocurrido a la pareja.

"Es increíble. Ya nos podrían haber contado algo antes. Tenían que estar pasándolo fatal." Dijo Jeremie. "Mirad, ahí viene Ulrich." Ulrich iba hacia ellos con el desayuno.

"¿De qué hablabais?"

"Del trabajo de matemáticas." Dijo rápidamente Aelita. "Oh, vaya."

"¿Qué…?" Ulrich la miró extrañado, pero no le dio tiempo a vocalizar palabra. Yumi había entrado al comedor y se dirigía hacia ellos cuando chocó con los ojos de Ulrich, por lo que se sentó con el clon de William. A esto, Ulrich no pudo aguantar y se levantó de la mesa.

"¿Adónde vas?" le preguntó Odd.

"Se me ha pasado el hambre. Nos vemos en clase." Cogió su mochila y se fue. Yumi lo vio irse y reprimiendo las ganas de echarse a llorar, se levantó también y se marchó a su clase.

Odd, Jeremie y Aelita observaron la escena y concluyeron que sería mejor intentar echarles una mano. Tocó el timbre y se marcharon a la escuela.

...........................................................

Pasaron las clases de la mañana y salieron al pasillo.

"Ahhh, por fin un respiro entre tantas letras y números. Ya me estaba mareando." Dijo Odd.

"Sí, será por el esfuerzo que has hecho para contestar a la Srta. Hertz" replicó Ulrich sarcásticamente.

"Pues no hablemos de ti, que parecía que fueses un muerto viviente, ahí sin hacer na'; o mejor dicho un MUERMO viviente."

"¿Queréis parar ya vosotros dos?" pidió Jeremie.

"Díselo al mega-cerebro" contestó Ulrich.

Con la cháchara llegaron a las taquillas. Justo en ese momento, la clase de Yumi (situada al lado de las taquillas) salía del aula y Yumi, que iba distraída explicándole unas cosas a una compañera, se dio con la espalda de Ulrich, quien no se había dado cuenta de que habían salido.

"Perdón, lo siento, yo…"enmudeció cuando vio de quien se trataba. "Lo siento. No te vi."

"No importa. Yo tampoco te vi salir." Estaban cerca, pero sabía que no debía hacer nada. Aún así, notaba esa sensación que tenía siempre que estaba con ella y empezaba a agobiarse.

"Ulrich, cariño. ¿Podemos hablar?" Sissi había aparecido de la nada.

"Voy a almorzar con los demás" Yumi se juntó con el resto del grupo y esperaron a Ulrich.

"Yumi…" Ulrich vio a Yumi alejarse y enfadado se volteó hacia Sissi. "¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?"

"Podrías respetarme un poco, no se te olvide que soy la hija del director." Ulrich rodó los ojos. "Mira se me ha ocurrido que podríamos pasar la tarde juntos. Ya sabes, ir al cine o dar un paseo romántico por el bosque…"

"La verdad es que no puedo. Tengo mucha faena y…"

"¿Es por la tonta de Ishiyama? No vale la pena que te preocupes por ella. Pasa mucho tiempo con William y parece que les va muy bien." La furia de Ulrich se encendió.

"Sissi, tengo cosas que hacer. Si algún día me apetece salir contigo ya te avisaré yo ¿vale?"

"Está bien." Sissi se acercó a su oído. "Pero no olvides que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti y Ishiyama seguramente… no." Dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Ulrich se giró hacia el grupo. Odd se reía y Jeremie y Aelita comían tranquilamente el almuerzo. Yumi estaba mirándolo fijamente, con rabia en los ojos. Se cargó la mochila y se fue rápidamente fuera.

"Mira Ulrich, reconoce que eres un desastre. La chica que amas te odia y la chica que odias te ama. Eres imposible." Odd le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Déjame en paz."

...........................................................

Y así, pasaron un par de semanas. El humor de Ulrich y Yumi cada día era peor. Habían vuelto al principio; ni se miraban a la cara. Aelita, Jeremie y Odd hablaban con ellos, pero como si pasara un carro. Ambos estaban heridos y decididos a no dirigirse nunca más la palabra.

Un día, a la hora del descanso, Jeremie y Aelita habían ido al la fábrica un momento para arreglar unas cosas, y Odd y Ulrich estaban juntos sentados en un banco del patio. Yumi salía del edificio con intención de almorzar y se sentó al lao de Odd. Ulriich la siguió malhumorado con la mirada.

"Odd, ¿podrías decirle a Ulrich que hoy no hay clase de pentak-silat para que luego no me eche en cara que no le he avisado?" dijo Yumi.

"Ulrich…" empezó Odd.

"Dile a Yumi que no le voy a echar nada en cara. Sería gastar saliva tontamente."

"Dice que…"

"Dile que no sería raro que lo hiciera, al fin y al cabo hay que masticárselo todo para que se entere de las cosas."

"No creo que yo sea el único corto."

"¡Bueno, ya basta! Si tenéis problemas os arregláis como podáis pero a mi no me metáis en vuestros asuntos, ¿vale?" dijo Odd, harto de que no se llevaran bien.

Ulrich y Yumi callaron al instante y Odd los dejó solos, reuniéndose con Aelita y Jeremie, que acababan de llegar. Yumi y Ulrich se miraron a los ojos el uno al otro durante un momento, con la rabia acumulada al lo largo de los días, pero con un atisbo de pasión por el amor que compartieron en ellos. Yumi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero consideró una señal el hecho de que el aire la hiciera tragarse sus pelos, así que no dijo nada y se fue.

.........................................................

Después de aquella mini-discusión, se sucedieron dos ataques de X.A.N.A.; sin que Wiliam fuese un gran problema, al menos, no más de lo normal. Sissi seguía persiguiendo a Ulrich y entonces Yumi se ponía de mal humor y si Yumi estaba de mal humor, Ulrich se ponía de más mal humor. Así siempre. Odd acabó llamándolo la reacción química del amor.

Un día como tantos otros, Jeremie y Aelita estaban en la salita con sus trapicheos informáticos. Momentos después llegaron Odd y Ulrich de jugar a fútbol un rato.

"¡Les habríamos ganado si no estuvieras deprimido por haberte enamorado!" Odd y Ulrich estaban en medio de una discusión.

"No estoy deprimido por estar enamorado, que tampoco estoy enamorado, ni deprimido por no… ¡Odd, no me rayes la cabeza!" exclamó Ulrich.

"Yo no te rayo nada. Te lo montas tu solito." Odd se sentó en uno de los sofás y Ulrich lo imitó. "Hazme caso, Ulrich. Aclara tus sentimientos de una vez o acabarás rayao' perdido"

"Ulrich, Odd tiene razón por una vez." Dijo Jeremie.

"¡Eh! ¿Cómo que por una vez?"

"Deberías saber que es lo que quieres. ¿Pretendes pasarte la vida así?"

"¡Hiroki, déjame en paz! ¡Ya te he dicho que paso de tus movidas con Milly!" Yumi entró como un huracán a la sala seguida por su hermano. "¡Buuuf! ¡Qué pesadez! Ni que yo fuera aquí la Celestina."

"¿Qué te pasa Hiroki?" preguntó Odd.

"Está enamorado de Milly y no sabe como hacer que se fije en él" dijo Yumi.

"Ahh, que mono." admiró Aelita.

"Estoo… Ulrich" Hiroki se sentó al lado de él con carita de cordero degollado. "Tú me podrías ayudar." Yumi abrió los ojos como platos, perpleja, mientras se bebía un zumo.

"¿Y por qué yo? Pídele ayuda a Odd, que tiene más experiencia en esto."

"Pero a Odd le dejan todas y tú has hecho que mi hermana esté colgada de ti desde que te conoce y…" A esto, ocurrieron varias cosas. Yumi se atragantó con el zumo que estaba bebiendo y Ulrich se levantó como si le hubieran aplicado una descarga eléctrica; Aelita y Jeremie dejaron el ordenador y se pusieron a la expectativa. Odd se apartó un poco del que seguro se transformaría en un campo de batalla.

"¿¡Pero tú qué te has creído, piojo sin cerebro!?" chilló Yumi.

"Sólo digo lo que es, además él también está colgado de ti, ¿o es que no lo ves?"

"Oye, enano. No te pases." Gruñó Ulrich.

"A buen árbol te arrimas, Hiroki." Comentó Odd riendo.

"¿Y tú que quieres? ¿Crees que no sería capaz de conquistar a una chica?" se picó Ulrich.

"Ja." Dijo Yumi por lo bajo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encararon el uno con el otro.

"¿Ja? ¿No eras tú la que me besaba y me decía que me quería? Ah, no, que la señorita prefiere besarse con William."

"Pues no, mira, yo no voy besándome con William como te hace Sissi, que aquí te pillo aquí te mato." Dijo Yumi con rabia.

"No uses a Sissi como excusa."

"¿Qué pasa? ¿La defiendes? ¿Te gusta más como besa ella que como beso yo?"

"Yo nunca la he besado, pero tú sí que me podrías decir si William besa mejor que yo, ¿verdad?"

"Seguramente besa mejor que tú" dejó caer Yumi, con mala intención.

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Ulrich puso los ojos como platos.

"Lo que oyes"

"¿Estás segura?"

"¿Cómo que si estoy segura?"

Sin avisar, Ulrich avanzó hacia donde estaba Yumi, la cogió de la cintura y la besó fieramente, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Yumi se dejó besar, saboreando los labios que tanto había echado de menos. Ulrich dejó de concentrarse en demostrar su masculinidad para centrarse en Yumi. Ella puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Ulrich y siguió besándolo. El resto del grupo se quedó mudo, alucinando con la pareja.

"¿Besa él mejor que yo?" dijo Ulrich cuando se separaron. Yumi se tomó su tiempo para reaccionar.

"No. Él nunca me haría sentir lo que me haces sentir tú." Contestó decidida.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó él.

"Ulrich…"

"No, déjame acabar. No sé que es lo que me pasó por la cabeza ese día, pero ver como ése se te acercaba, yo…"

"Lo entiendo, y yo también me pasé el día que discutimos. Te llamé cobarde cuando sé que yo tampoco me lancé y no te dije nada. Lo siento."

"No pasa nada." Se abrazaron y Ulrich le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yumi. "Te he echado tanto de menos"

"Yo también"

La sala se quedó muda. Ninguno hablaba. Los enamorados se separaron y al ver las caras de sus amigos se ruborizaron. El que más asombrado estaba era Hiroki, porque no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

" Ehh…, Hiroki, ¿qué era lo que querías?" dijo Ulrich, intentado distraer la atención de la gente.

"¡¡PERO SI ESTO ES UN BOMBAZO!!" clamó Odd emocionado. Yumi y Ulrich rieron.

"Odd, no hace falta que la armes." Pidió Yumi.

"Menos mal que ya os habéis aclarado la ideas, que esto ya parecía un culebrón" apuntó Aelita. "Me alegro por vosotros pero espero que no os peleéis nunca más porque, vamos, X.A.N.A. a vuestro lado parece un perrito manso."

Ulrich tomó la mano de Yumi y le dijo:

"Estoy seguro de que nunca más nos separaremos". Yumi sonrió, y supo que jamás volverían a quitarle esa felicidad.

* * *

Ta-da

Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Espero que os haya gustado y que el final no os haya perecido tan debilucho como a mí. Gracias otra vez por seguirlo :)

Nos vemos en el próximo fic de CL!


End file.
